


Strawberry Milk Tea

by m0ssy_gremlin



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Barista!Takano, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Onodera is still working for his fathers company here, coffee shop AU, did i mention?? fluff??, general idiocy i guess but that's to be expected from them, not significant in any way but just btw, this is lowkey bad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssy_gremlin/pseuds/m0ssy_gremlin
Summary: In which Takano is a hot barista, Onodera wants strawberry milk tea, and Takano just wants him. (Coffee shop AU)Inspired by this prompt: AU where A works at a coffee shop and B goes there. B usually gets a lot of cream and sugar for their coffee, but they are captivated by A and want to impress him, so they order their coffee black and attempt to drink it all.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Strawberry Milk Tea

The fervent buzz of the streets quieted to a muted hum as Ritsu stepped into the cafe. He sighed as he adjusted his bag, taking a quick look around. The interior was mostly wooden, and the floor was occupied by comfortable looking patrons seated in plush sofas.

This was the first time he’d been inside. He passed it everyday on his trek back home from the station, but he’d never paid it much mind. But after today, he was desperate for an excuse to not go home. Right as he’d gotten up to leave, he’d had an author suddenly call him and decide to revamp the entire latter half of the manuscript _two months _before it was meant to be submitted. Needless to say, he wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night.

Ritsu got in line and scanned the overhead menu, mumbling a little to himself as he considered the options. He pulled out his wallet, and grimaced as he looked despairingly at it’s tattiness. He really _should _get a replacement, but he never had the time to go shopping anymore even for essential things, never mind accessories. It sometimes felt like his life had become an endless cycle of stress – waking up bleary-eyed, going to work, staying overtime nearly every day, and sometimes even staying so late he’d resort to crashing on the couch in the lounge.

The line shuffled forward and Ritsu approached the counter. The man behind the till was tall and dressed in casual clothes behind a black fabric apron, accentuating his lean frame. His dark, glossy hair fell into his face just enough to frame his eyes– giving him an air of arrogant yet graceful nonchalance, which was coupled by the scowl pulling gently at his lips. His quiet brown eyes seemed to bore right through him. Ritsu couldn’t help but look away, his gaze snagging onto the guy’s name tag instead. _Takano_.

There were a few, agonisingly stiff beats of silence before he was realised that _crap_, he was just short of staring, and he tore his gaze away as he flushed bright red.

His mind began to trip over itself in hot panic, knocking his thoughts into a jumbled mess. His heart pounded wildly as he opened his mouth, first to take a deep, grounding breath, then to order his usual comfort drink. Which was – he’d be the first to admit – just pure sugar in a bottle. Which was why he wasn’t sure why he did what he did next.

“One black coffee, please.”

_Er. What?_

Ritsu wasn’t quite sure what had just come of his mouth but it was absolutely not what he had meant.

Black coffee? He had come here to order a strawberry milk tea with extra cream. And then tentatively ask if they maybe had sprinkles.

Okay, so, maybe he didn’t want this guy to think he was some hipster who thought cheese was murder and naming his child “Jaxzon” was a good idea. And that had somehow…resulted in him getting black coffee. Ritsu almost regretted it, but there was a stronger, incessant part of him that demanded he go through with this. God, he could already feel the sandy dregs of the beans on his tongue. He made a face. Fuck it. He was gonna do it. Drink the coffee. All of it. This guy was gonna see. Uh, something. Okay, now that he thought about it, was drinking black coffee really that impressive?

The guy behind the counter shot him an odd look, and answered, “Will that be all?” in a clipped tone. If he noticed the gawking, he didn’t show it.

Ritsu, still thrumming with embarrassment, quickly nodded, a few times too many. “Just. Black coffee. The bitterer the better.” He cringed at the way his voice edged higher as he spoke.

The guy raised an eyebrow at that, wearing a look that was just a _little _too close to amused for Ritsu’s comfort.But almost immediately his features morphed back into a mask of apathy, and all he said was, “¥130.”

Reaching into his wallet, Ritsu promptly thumbed over the cash then moved to the side to wait.

He could feel his face burning again. He couldn’t help the creeping embarrassment that made his chest squeeze.

He was suddenly hit with a very strong sense of deja vu. After all, this was how it had started last time, too. First he sees a stranger, then unlike any other sane person, his mind will keep circling back to them, and then maybe he’ll make an excuse to stop by a couple of times to see them, then he’ll be peering at them over his coffee from a corner booth, and then an exchange of a few words over the counter – maybe a few sentences, even – will be enough to send his heart into a fluttering frenzy, then he’ll be coming everyday and he’ll have a subscription to the shop _and all of a sudden he’ll be a stalker again._

Nope. Nope nope nope, that was _not happening. This_ was not. Ritsu had sworn to himself he would never go back down that path again.

He sighed and took the coffee from the counter. Ritsu took a tentative sniff and instantly recoiled. God, it even smelled revolting. He grimaced and left the shop, the icy winter air burning his face as he opened the door. If nothing else, at least the coffee would keep his hands nice and toasty. He’d lost his gloves last week on the train.

The sun had fallen below the horizon, and rush hour had already come and gone. Ritsu awkwardly stood outside the shop and shuffled his feet. He was torn between just ditching the wretched drink and keeping it as a handwarmer. He _had _paid for it, after all. But then again, and more importantly – _**ew**_.

He didn’t know how long he’d been loitering there in front of the shop but when the barista who’d taken his order suddenly appeared before him, seemingly coming out of nowhere, he figured it must have been long enough to look weird. He felt his face warm in mortification once again.

In his panic Ritsu fumbled the drink, his hands momentarily slipping, and in the next second had spilled steaming hot coffee all over his coat and shirt. This time the guy didn’t even pretend not to be amused. He looked Ritsu dead in the eye, brows raised, then actually had the audacity to _smirk_.

Ritsu may be clumsy at times, but he had his pride, too. “What are you staring at?” he snapped. The guy’s – Takano’s, he reminded himself – eyebrows raised even further. “Not too sure myself,” he drawled, in what was possibly the most obnoxious tone Ritsu had ever heard. Ritsu practically felt his hair shoot up and stand on end, and even had the sudden urge to hiss like a cat.

“I just hope for your boss’ sake you’re not nearly as much of a clumsy idiot at work.”

Ritsu glared. “And I hope for _your _boss’ sake he doesn’t go mad having to put up with someone like you working for him.”

Takano looked slightly taken aback, but a hint of amusement crept back onto his face. “Actually,” he said, “I am the boss.” He smirked again. “But I appreciate your concern for my mental health.”

Takano was clearly looking forward to relishing the shock on Ritsu’s face, and there was no way in hell Ritsu was going to give him that satisfaction. He schooled his features and said, very calmly, “Can’t imagine why. Because I wouldn’t say you’re treating your customers very well at the moment.”

Takano rolled his eyes. He glanced at Ritsu’s sodden shirt, which was quickly losing its heat and beginning to freeze in the frigid air. Something in his expression shifted. “I’ll make you another one, if you like,” he offered.

Ritsu froze in horror at the offer, and something must have shown in his face because Takano looked truly offended. Even a little… hurt? No. Ritsu was sure he was imagining things.

“What?” he asked. “Didn’t like my coffee?”

Ritsu opened his mouth to say exactly that, but stopped short. He suddenly felt guilty for some inexplicable reason. Instead, he just shrugged noncommittally.

“Maybe.”

Takano scoffed. “That’s not an answer.”

“Well… Actually, I haven’t tried it. So I wouldn’t know.”

“_What?_” Takano looked perplexed. “You were stood out here all this time not doing anything, and you didn’t even take a sip?”

Ritsu sighed. He only paused a moment before admitting, “The truth is, I actually hate black coffee.”

There. It was out. All his dirty secrets. Well, one of them. But it was definitely terrible enough, if the incredulous look in Takano’s face was anything to judge by. He even let out a startled laugh, the jerk.

Ritsu rushed to explain. “I mean, I was planning to order strawberry milk tea, but all of a sudden I saw--” _You at the till. _Yeah, probably not the best way to end that sentence. He tried again. “I mean, you just gave me such a hard stare, like practically a death glare, okay, that I suddenly didn’t want to embarrass myself by ordering—oh, nevermind.” By this point Takano was doubled over in a fit of laughter, shaking and clutching at his stomach, tears nearly leaking out of his eyes in mirth.

“Oh—my god—” he choked out. “Oh—”

“Oh shut up,” Ritsu said. He’d meant for it to come out harsh, but he could barely keep a smile off his face himself. He valiantly tried to school his features again, but he was pretty sure he was miserably failing. He’d always been incredibly easy to read, he thought irritably.

“Okay, okay – I’m done, I promise.” Takano straightened up and slid his hands into his pockets. “I guess it’s sort of my fault you spilled your coffee, though, so my offer still stands. I’ll make you one of those--” Takano waved his hands around for a bit before settling with “--Strawberry abominations if you want.” He quirked a brow. “Sound good?”

Ritsu’s mind stuttered to a halt. He felt a faint, sudden squeeze in his chest, like his heart was clenching. He blinked, and the moment was gone. “Uh—Yeah. Yeah, that’s… I mean, you don’t need to do that, really. It’s alright.”

Takano gave him an exasperated look. “I _am_ _aware _of the things I am need to do. Making free drinks for loiterers is, you’ll be surprised to find, not on that list.” His expression softened by a fraction. “But I’m doing it anyway, so just come back in, alright?”

Ritsu gulped. “...Alright.”

He followed Takano back into the shop and tailed him to the counter, basking in the warmth of the cafe.

“So what was it that you wanted, exactly?” Takano asked.

“Uh—Whatever’s easiest for you to make. Just a strawberry drink, I guess.”

Takano nodded and went to work, briskly pulling various drinks out of fridges and moving cups to and fro. Within a minute of watching him, Ritsu was lost; Takano could be brewing a witches’ potion and he’d have no clue. For the second time that day, Ritsu found himself shuffling his feet and awkwardly loitering.

When Takano was done, Ritsu inspected the drink sceptically, but had to admit it looked decent. Takano gestured at him expectantly. Taking the hint, Ritsu lifted it to his lips for a hesitant sip. The flavour burst on his tongue, sweet and soft.

Damn it, he had to admit that it was really good. Really, really good. He scowled.

Takano seemed to take that as a victory, because he broke into a grin. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he said smugly.

Ritsu sighed in defeat. “Okay, I’ll give it to you.” Takano grinned even wider in anticipation. “It’s …decent.”

“_Decent?_” Takano shook his head gravely. "Wow. I'm speechless at your absolute lack of taste."

Ritsu huffed, trying to hide his traitorous smile. He went to pull out his wallet again, but Takano stopped him. “On the house,” he said firmly.

“...Really?” Ritsu asked suspiciously.

“Yes, really. Well, on one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“You have to come back.”

Ritsu sputtered. “_What?_”

“You heard me.”

Ritsu groaned theatrically, which only seemed to amuse Takano more. “Fine, I suppose,” he grumbled. “It _is _on the way home.”

“Very good, then.”

“Right.” Ritsu paused. “And thanks again. For—For the drink. Really.”

“No problem.”

“Right,” Ritsu said again. He cleared his throat and turned to leave.

“Actually, there is one more thing.” Takano said slowly, tapping his chin as if in deep thought.

Ritsu felt suspicion rise in him again. “Yeah?”

“You need to give me your number.” When Ritsu sputtered again, colouring bright red, Takano calmly added, “So I can make sure you keep your promise.”

“_Right_.” Ritsu was really starting to overuse that word. Takano pulled a notepad and a pen from his belt and handed them over to him, giving him an expectant look. Ritsu sighed. “Oh, alright.”

He scribbled down the number and handed it back. “There. Now, can I go?”

Takano shrugged. “Now you can go.”

“Okay. Well. Uh—See you around, I suppose.” Ritsu gave him one last look.

Takano had a wicked gleam in his eye as he leaned forward and smiled. “Yes, I suppose you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... this took me a long ass while to finish. Haven't really edited any of this. Tbh, wasn't sure I was ever going to finish this at all if I'm being honest but I did, here we are, so... yay. Here's to finishing dusty WIPs!


End file.
